Security devices for containers are well known. These security devices include various locks and seals. It is frequently desirable for containers to be secured in a closed configuration to discourage or at least detect tampering. While locks for containers are well known, users often find them inconvenient. Seals are well known for use with cargo containers. However, seals usually require specialized tools for installation and removal. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a device which would both discourage and detect tampering of a container, that could be easily used without tools.